Avater Lover
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Aang meets a Firebendering master and falls in love with him but why is he so famliear could he be the lengdery Avater LoverI don't own and many warnings apply
1. Meet the Avater

The Fire Nation Princess looked at her newest prize the Avatar

"Well at last Avatar you will be put into darkest dungeon never to see the light of day again."

"Ah Azula there you playing with little boys"

"Shut up Phoenix this is the Avatar the last Airbender Aang"

Aang notice the way Azula nearly lost her temper which he never saw before.

"Hey let me go Azula you will not get a way with I will end this war" said Aang

"Hmm we'll see Avatar we'll see guards take him to bay and don't feed him"

Azula then turned to her future husband "What did you want?"

"Nothing I was bored thought I torment you for a while Ba Sing Se is so boring ya know"

She stared at him he was very handsome a son of a great noble he was three years her senior with long fire golden hair which came to his waist he often tied into a long ponytail

Azula knew he was the youngest Firebender Master she often witness his destructive power unlike most he was clam and patient he first Firebend when he was five then lighting at six.

The Fire Lord knew he could be trouble so as a gesture which meant order he had Azula betrothed to him.

She knew he was powerful only the Avatar could surpass him at least she had the Dai Li for back just in case.

How wrong she was for the Dai Li became loyal to him the third day of his arrival.

"Make sure he has food and water I will be by at midnight" said Phoenix to the leader

"Yes sir"

"Good"

At midnight Phoenix walked out of his room Azula was a deep sleeper and Mai and Ty Lee were on the other side.

He was shown to the Palace dudgeons "Damn when do they clean this Fucking place"

Aang was in a big comfy cell though he was chain so he couldn't bend.

"What do you what with me?"

Phoenix smiled "I am going to release you"

Aang stared "What?"

"I hate this war and the Fire Lord I am only marrying Azula because I am being force to by Ozai"

"Wow that's tough" said Aang

"Yeah and worse what if we have children"

Aang cringed "Yeah I see what you mean"

Phoenix got into stance and did a number of complex Firebender moves and melted the chains.

"Damn that was great are you a Fire Master?" asked Aang

Phoenix thought for a minute I guess I am though I never thought about it before" he said honestly

Aang ponder this then said "I need a Firebender Master and I think your it"

"Huh, wait you don't know how to firebend but you're the Avatar" said a shocked Phoenix

Aang then told him how he burnt Katara "Well no wonder fire is not a toy it can be helpful or deadly your lucky she wasn't hurt worse"

Aang hung his head in shame "I know" he said gloomily

Phoenix sigh "Come on I have a plan but my lessons are tough I learned from the greatest and many techniques are slow and boring I don't want a repeat of what happen before"

"I promise Master Phoenix"

"Good come on I have paste to make"

The next morning Azula was in a foul mood she was just informed the Avatar escape although she wasn't sure how.

Everyone stayed out of her way till

"Morning Azula this Lee Song he will be my Firebender apprentice" said Phoenix

This was bound to work all young fire masters were given apprentices

Aang hoped this works he really needed it too

"Fine just don't disturbed me"

"Perfect just perfect see Aang I knew it would work that charcoal paste I invented works wonders now don't worry only steam from a Firebender's steam will it come off"

"Thanks" said Aang

"Well I am taking a bath want to join me" said Phoenix taking of his clothes

Aang stared he was mesmerized he was perfect Aang knew he always liked men he only pretended to like Katara but he'd always sneak a peek at Zuko or Sokka when they were bathing.

He watched this fire god there was something familiar about him from his Golden hair to his muscle tone body.

"Aang what are staring at?"

"Huh, ugh nothing I am going to bed" said Aang

"Oh well be ready at sunrise that is when we are strongest"

Well that's it for now I hope you enjoy it's been a while I this is better then my frist two Avater fics R&R


	2. Friends United

For the next six weeks Aang trained hard much harder then he ever did with Katara Monk Gyatso or Toph for some reason he was please Phoenix but also impress him too but the older male was far from it

"Very good keep this up and I may show a few tricks like the Fire Rope" said Phoenix after a tough lesson

"Man Firebending is no joke I am exhausted was it like this for you?"

"Worse when I was twelve I was decaled a Firebending Master then I was tested"

Aang looked curious "Tested for what?"

"To see if I was the Avatar my grandfather Fire Lord Wang worried I might bring the war to the Eastern Fire Nation"

"Wait your Fire Nation royalty I thought the Eastern Nation were into Dormancy at least when Kuzon was alive it was" said Aang

"They were then my Great-great great grandfather Kuzon when he was young took charge just when the war started for over a hundred years my family has protected my nation then my grandfather the coward has put in a truce both Fire Nations combine"

"Both Nations in the war"

"Yeah when I was seven it was made my Father objected so did my Mother both were banished to a near by Island" coked Phoenix

"You never saw them again" said a horrified Aang wondering how someone could do this to his own family

He shook his head "If I or my parents saw each other it meant death for them and I would watch up close"

Aang couldn't believe it never to see your family or death he never felt so angry in his life for once he wanted to go into the avatar state and kill that old man painfully and agonizingly slow

"You know I hated you for the longest time ever since I was a child" said Phoenix

Aang looked at him "Why?" but he knew why they both knew

"Because you left and never returned my people your people suffered for many years the war could have been stopped years ago"

Aang hung his head "I know your right Katara and Sokka try to convince me that I am not but somehow I know I am"

" Sokka and Katara are water tribe they are more caring and gentle like a clam stream but as a Firebender I am not as many of Firebending attacks need to be more quick and ferocious that evokes fire"

"Like Earthbending Earthbenders need to learn confrontational tactics and familiarity with the brute strength necessary to work with earth" said Aang

"Right and like Airbenders on mobility and evasion anyway as I was saying-"

"Phoenix were are?" Azula appeared and she was in a good mood this wasn't a very good sign

"What is it?" said Phoenix

"I have splendid news your grandfather and my father in latent news to our success of taking over Ba sing se they have decided to throw a party in our honor and then the next day we shall wed" said Azula

"I see so is this splendid news I take it?"

"No I have capture the Avatar's friends bison and my brother and uncle you remember Iroh and Zuko well they are here as well and we will soon see them as we have their trial scheduled for today"

"Trial for what?" said Phoenix

"Betrayal of our Nations they joined the Avatar and

threatened our victory"

"That nice so I will get ready so goodbye Azula"

The fire princess left and Aang went into a panic

"Oh man what are we gonna do?"

"Aang calm down I will think of something come we must look our best" said Phoenix calmly

Aang knew he had no choice but to listen over the past week Aang could feel a strange connection his dream showed his past incarnations with different people Roku with a tall green haired man earthbender Kyoshi with a blue haired waterbender.

"Why do I feel like this" Said Aang as he dressed

They entered the royal court they were bowed at and wished well but the people were so afraid it pained them both

Phoenix sat on one of the arms of the royal chair the girls were already there

"Hi Phoenix your late" scolded Ty Lee

"Had a wardrobe malfunction did I miss the sentencing?"

"No they haven't arrive yet" said Mai though she didn't look it her voice sounded ready to cry

He knew she was in love with Zuko and no doubt Azula told Mai and Ty Lee what she had planned

"The Prisoners Princess and Prince"

Katara Sokka Toph Zuko and Iroh brought

"Welcome all to Ba Sing Se the greatest earthbending city or was for those who don't me I am prince Phoenix of the eastern Fire Nation"

"And my fiancé" added Azula

"Yeah that too anyway you are here for treason and well you know what you did the punishment is death"

There was a long silence then Phoenix continued

"But in fairness Toph Bei Fong is sentenced to spend entirety in our new water prison and the Sokka Katara

Zuko and Iroh are my new slaves thanks to my bride to be"

Phoenix gave Azula a well passionate kiss

Aang looked away unnoticed by all expect Ty Lee who also noticed a blue smudge.

Later in Phoenix's chambers

"Listen you I am not cleaning your underwear" said Sokka

"Whatever water wench fill the tub"

Katara with a look of hatred did as she was told and he hated

"Lee get over here"

Aang walked "Yes sifu?"

Without warning Phoenix push him into the water and held him for a couple minutes

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" cried Katara

"Yeah what doing trying to drown me" said Aang coming form up

"AANG your alright" said Katara hugging him

"Yeah I have been learning Firebending where you guys?"

"Looking for you god damnit Aang we told you not to wander too far" said Sokka

"Hey as I recall it was your turn to search for food and I got stuck doing it" yelled Aang

"Enough I can't think with you fuckers squabbling" yelled Phoenix fire dancing in his eyes "Look I may have a plan"

Oh shit I never made a chapter this long whew next one in a few days oh my god

Aang: Hey when are we gonna fuck?

Phoenix: what the hell Aang I am old enough to be your bother

Sokka: he is old enough your grandfather really

Everyone starts to fight

Author: Enough or you all die next one and phoenix will

Azlua's sex toy

Silence

Author: good now next chapter will contain sex and pairs are as following Aang and phoenix Sokka and Zuko

Toph: Hey what about us?

Katara: yeah I am horny girl too

Iroh: Me as well ugh well man heh

Author pissed now: Fine shit Katara and Toph Iroh your with the boys happy?

Phoenix: No I am about to lose my virginity to an old man and a child plus points to Zuko and Iroh they family that is so gross and I won't start on those other two

Author smirks evilly: I can pair you will Azula

Sweat drop: oh sex with an older man and boy will do fine

Author: good anyone else no good well good bye for now R&R


	3. AN

To all my readers I will soon do a revamp of this story and a few others and I hope to be done soon love Guardian of the Phoenix


End file.
